HiJack Week One Shots
by AlexJohnD
Summary: HiJack One Shots for HiJack weeks. Not a very creative title, but whatever. Rated T because that is the highest rating any one shot in here will have.
1. Cuddling

**December 15 2013**

**Prompt: Cuddling**

**Modern AU**

* * *

Hiccup grumbled as he finally found sanctuary under the covered porch at his front door. He welcomed the fact that the rain drops had ceased their assault on his person, but that didn't change his mood after what had already happened that day.

He had woken up late that morning because his alarm clock hadn't gone off. Normally Jack would have been there to wake him up, but Jack had had to leave extremely early that morning for work. When he did finally wake up, Hiccup had gotten changed and bolted out of the house, only to find that his car battery had died. Resigning himself to the fact that he would have to take the bus and be late, he started to walk. Half way into the ten minute walk to the bus stop, the heavens opened up and Hiccup had left his umbrella at home. And because life really had it out for him, as Hiccup was walking up to the bus stop, water dripping from his soaked clothing and hair, the bus passed without stopping and forced him to wait another thirty minutes for the next one.

When he finally arrived at the auto shop, the day only continued to get worse. The coffee was garbage, so Hiccup had a hard time staying awake, and then Snotlout took the honour of pointing out that his shirt was inside-out in order to embarrass him. He busied himself as soon as he could in order to try and take his mind off the morning's events. Unfortunately, that didn't work as he only got to work on one car that day, and it was an old beater that even Hiccup couldn't figure out the problem with.

So, there Hiccup stood, on the front porch, soaked and exhausted. It didn't help that he knew as soon as he walked in he would have to start making dinner since Jack wouldn't be back until later. He really wasn't in the mood to cook, but he didn't want to make his boyfriend pay for his bad day.

Hiccup cursed at his keys as he fumbled to get the door unlocked. When he did manage to get in, he took off his shoes and climbed up the stairs to the bedroom to get out of his soaking wet clothes.

Upon entering the room, before even turning on the light, Hiccup was startled by a soft mewling sound. Looking over to the source of the sound, he could see the yellow-green eyes staring at him with a sense of annoyance even through the dark.

"Sorry Toothless," Hiccup whispered, realizing he must've woken the cat from his nap. Sometimes he thought that cat slept more than he was awake, but he still loved him nonetheless. Hiccup just grabbed whatever he could without turning on the light and went out into the hallway to change.

Finally in some dry clothes, Hiccup returned downstairs and went into the kitchen to start dinner. He turned on the gas stove to medium heat and placed a pan on top, putting in a few tablespoons of oil. Deciding he may as well watch some television while he cooked, he walked across the room to the television and grabbed the remote. When he pushed the power button, however, he was greeted by a blue screen and the words "no signal".

"Of freaking course!" Hiccup said, exasperated. He turned the television as much as he could and started looking at the wires, trying to figure out which one was loose. Nothing appeared to be out of place, so he had to check each cord individually. He sat there fiddling with the cords when he was startled by the sound of the front door opening. He cursed under his breath when his head hit the cabinet the television was under.

"Hic? You here?" Jack called.

"Yeah, in here," Hiccup called back, rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh, Hic? Does something smell like it's burning?" Jack asked, still in the other room.

Hiccup thought for a minute, and then it hit him. "Crap!" Sure enough the oil in the pan was smoking, and as if on cue, it set the smoke detector off. Hiccup immediately turned off the heat and headed to the smoke detector to turn it off, but Jack beat him to it.

"You're early," Hiccup commented as Jack was reattaching the detector to the ceiling.

"Couldn't wait to see you again. I felt like today was way too long without you," Jack said, ever smiling. As he finished, he wrapped Hiccup in a hug and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm sorry dinner isn't even close to ready. It's just, ugh," Hiccup sighed, lowering his gaze.

A wave of concern immediately came over Jack and his smile fell, as did his arms which immediately found Hiccup's hands. "Rough day?"

"You have no idea," Hiccup nearly mumbled, gaze still averted.

Jack released one of Hiccup's hands and used it to grab his chin, forcing Hiccup to look at him. Looking directly into his eyes, he said, "Then tell me." He reached back down to the dropped hand and led Hiccup over to the couch where they sat together. Jack immediately put his arm around Hiccup's shoulders.

Hiccup started from the beginning, leaving no detail out. Jack sat there, ever listening, soaking in every detail, never removing his arm and never losing eye contact. When Hiccup was finally finished recounting the depressing details of his day, Jack wrapped him in another hug with his other arm. This time, however, Jack didn't let go. Instead, he kept his arms around Hiccup and dragged him down so that they were lying down on the couch together.

They lay in silence, Hiccup fiddling with the fabric on Jack's shirt and drawing small circles while Jack kept both arms firmly around Hiccup's middle section. They didn't need to use words to feel the amount of love and understanding between the two of them at that moment. Without either of them realizing, they slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	2. Moving In

**December 16 2013**

**Prompt: Moving In**

**Modern AU**

* * *

Hayden Haddock was rubbed his lower back as he pulled into the driveway of his boyfriend's house. He loved Jack, but he definitely didn't love the three hour drive that it took to see him every other weekend. It wasn't that Jack lived in the middle of nowhere, oh no, it was exactly the opposite. Jack lived in Burgess, a medium sized town that had something for everyone. Hayden, on the other hand, lived way out on a farm with his father. Hayden would have loved to get away from the farm and move to Burgess, but he could never seem to find a job there so he never had the money to afford a place. He supposed it was a vicious cycle: no one would hire him because they thought he lived too far out and he couldn't move closer because no one would hire him.

Climbing out of the car he stretched his back until he felt a satisfying pop and walked up to the front door. Jack lived on his own in a modest house on the edge of town. It was around 1700 square feet, two story with a one car garage. Hayden never understood why Jack had chosen to paint a snowflake on the pale blue garage door, but it did make it easier to find the place.

Ringing the door bell, Hayden didn't even have to wait three seconds before the door swung open and a pale skinned blur flew out at him, wrapping him in a massive hug.

"Finally!" Jack proclaimed, planting a kiss firmly on Hayden's lips. "The wait was really starting to get to me Hic."

Hayden smiled at the nickname. Jack had affectionately started calling him Hiccup (and later Hic) after their first date because Hayden was so nervous he had developed a case of the hiccups right before the date had started, and they lasted the entire night. Hayden didn't mind the name and it amused Jack, so he let him keep using it playfully.

"Yeah well the drive wasn't exactly pleasant either," Hayden responded, but now with a smile on his face.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Jack asked. He knew he didn't have much time with Hayden since he would have to do the same three hour drive back to the farm before it got too dark.

"How about lunch? I'm starved."

Jack had no problem with that, and they started to walk towards the town centre. They could have driven but Hayden was sick of his car after his drive and Jack didn't own one. The weather was perfect for walking too. It was sitting around 20 degrees, a slight breeze rustled the leaves on the trees, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. After a quick lunch they walked around the park, saw a movie (Jack's comedy won the argument over Hayden's action movie), and finally they did some window shopping on the main street before heading back to Jack's house.

Time flew past and when Hayden looked at his watch as they walked up Jack's driveway it was already six. Jack glanced over at him and his smile fell, immediately knowing what he was thinking.

"Don't tell me you have to go already," Jack whined.

"I'm sorry Jack, I need to get back before it gets too dark. You know how those country roads can be in the dark." And Jack did know. The one time he had gone out to visit Hayden at the farm he had left too late and drove into a ditch. Fortunately Jack had some cell service so he could call Hayden for help, but Jack said he would never do that trip again. At least Hayden knew the roads.

"Alright, but can you at least come inside for just a minute?"

Glancing at his watch again, Hayden replied, "Alright, but just for a minute."

Together they walked inside and sat down on the couch in the living room. Jack paused for a moment before he continued.

"Look, Hayden," Jack started. Hayden immediately knew that this was serious; Jack never used his real name if it wasn't. "This isn't working out."

Hayden's vision immediately went fuzzy. He broke out into a nervous sweat and his heart rate elevated. Was Jack dumping him? That's what it sounded like. Hayden didn't know what he was going to do. Jack was the most amazing person he'd ever met. He didn't know what he'd do if Jack dumped him. He loved him more than words could express. Hayden calmed his whirlwind of thoughts just enough to hear what else Jack had to say.

"We live so far apart and you can only make the trip once every other week. I mean the phone calls and the Skype calls are great, but it's not the same as getting to see you in person. And, well, I only see one solution." Hayden's tears were just about to start spilling over. He had given Jack almost two years of his life and he was going to end it just because of a little distance? "You need to move in with me."

Hayden did a double take. Had he heard that right? He needed confirmation.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Will you move in with me?" Jack asked again, smile returning to his face.

Yup, Hayden had heard right. He did the only thing he could think to do at the moment. He raised his hand, and slapped Jack directly across the face. Hard.

"Ow!" Jack yelled, hand coming up to rub his cheek. "What was that for?"

"What do you think?" Hayden asked. Jack, however, was legitimately confused. When there was no response, Hayden continued. "You made it sound like you were breaking up with me!"

Thinking back, Jack realized how it could have sounded like that and his eyes immediately widened. "Hic, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Jack said as he hugged Hayden, practically begging for forgiveness.

"You're lucky I love you so much," Hayden said with a gentle smile.

"And I love you Hic," Jack said with a kiss. "But you still haven't answered my question."

"Of course!" Hayden said ecstatically. "I've been looking for a way to get off that farm for ages! When were you thinking?"

"Well," Jack pondered, "tomorrow is Sunday, and I don't have any plans, so, how about tomorrow?"

Hayden nearly tackled Jack in another hug. "I can't wait."

* * *

Stoick had actually taken Hayden moving out pretty passively. Not that Hayden minded; it just meant no argument and no awkward goodbye. He loaded up his Tiguan with boxes of stuff, filling the trunk and rear seats while leaving the front seat open for Toothless. Hayden had been worried that Jack would have a problem with Toothless coming with him, only having met the chocolate lab once, but Jack said it was fine. Besides, they seemed to have hit it off when Jack had visited.

Hayden would have sworn the drive took longer than normal this time, but he attributed it to the fact that he was excited. Besides, this was the last time he would have to do this drive to be with Jack, or even just to get to the city. In fact, Hayden figured he'd be driving a lot less now that everything would be closer.

When he pulled into the driveway, Jack was already standing there waiting. Suddenly Hayden wasn't so sure he was the more excited one of the pair. Opening his door, Toothless suddenly bounded over him, out the door, and straight to Jack. Make that the most excited of the trio. Hayden wasn't sure why Toothless had done it, but if his best friend and his boyfriend were going to get along so easily, he had no problem with it.

"Hey Toothless," Jack said while petting the dog, "good to see you too!" When Hayden walked up to him he stood back up and gave Hayden a kiss, saying, "I'm so glad we're doing this."

"Me too," Hayden said. With one more kiss they each grabbed a box and started carrying it inside to the former guest bedroom. Hayden would have liked to have used it on some of his trips on to see Jack, but before this there had never been a bed in there. "By the way, my dad said he is going to have my bed disassembled and shipped by truck here for tomorrow, so I guess I'll just crash on the couch for tonight.

Jack mentally cursed at this. He would have loved to use this opportunity to share a bed with Hayden even if just for one night, but to save money when he himself moved out he took his bed with him, and it was only a twin. He didn't think Hayden would go for that. Instead he just settled for an, "Alright then."

The rest of the unpacking was fairly uneventful, except for when Jack dropped a box of books on his foot. Hayden had to hold back a chuckle at Jack's dramatics, but at least he knew it wasn't broken. Toothless had gotten bored watching the humans unpack after moving only two boxes and he found himself a nice sunny spot to lay under the bay window in the living room. Even after they were done he didn't move.

"Is that the last of them?" Jack asked, sounding exhausted.

"Yeah, that's it," Hayden said, chuckling. "Did that little bit of exercise tucker you out?"

"No, of course not!" Jack lied as Hayden started taking stuff out of the boxes to put away.

"Oh good," Hayden said. "I was worried I was dating a weakling."

"Of course not! Now I believe when moving pizza is customary, so I'll call the pizza joint," Jack said, pulling out his cell phone.

Hayden didn't bother to say anything, he just kept unpacking. Between the pizza and the unpacking, it was 9:30 when they were done and by then they were exhausted.

Admiring their work one last time before parting to go to bed, Jack turned to Hayden and said, "I'm so happy you said yes."

Hayden smiled and added an, "I am too."

A quick kiss was exchanged just before Jack started to leave the room. In the doorway he paused and turned back to Hayden, asking, "And Hic?"

"Yeah Jack?"

"Welcome home."


	3. Sleepover and Nightmares

**December 17/18 2013**

**Prompt: Sleepover/Nightmares**

**Modern AU  
**

**Child AU**

* * *

Hiccup jumped up and down excitedly while waiting at the front door. Glancing at the clock on the wall he saw that it was already 7:30. He couldn't contain the excitement bubbling over.

"Dad, hurry up!" he called up the stairs. He couldn't wait to leave. Tomorrow was Jack's seventh birthday and Hiccup was going to sleep over tonight so that he got to spend the entire day with him tomorrow. Plus there was the fact that this was Hiccup's first sleepover too.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," the man replied from upstairs. He was just making sure Hiccup had packed everything that he needed for the night. Hiccup was generally pretty good, but when he got excited about something he somehow became extremely forgetful. Sure enough, Stoick found something.

"Forget something?" Stoick asked, holding the stuffed animal behind his back as he walked down the stairs.

Hiccup stopped jumping momentarily to ponder the question. He absentmindedly scratched the back of his head like he did whenever he was thinking hard as he racked his brain for the possible answers. After a solid minute Hiccup internally admitted defeat.

"What did I forget?" Stoick didn't say a word, just pulled the black dragon toy out from behind his back.

"Toothless!" Hiccup said, "How could I forget you?"

Stoick was glad he had realized Hiccup didn't have it now or he probably would have gotten a telephone call later. Hiccup never slept without that toy. He almost didn't get it, either. It was two years ago and the woman almost didn't sell it to them because he was defective; it was sewn but they forgot to add the fabric for the teeth. But, Hiccup had insisted he wanted the toothless one and even named it after that trait.

Stoick was snapped out of his memories when Hiccup started bouncing again. He had no idea where that boy got his energy from.

"Alright, let's go."

Hiccup bolted to the car and was pulling on the handle before Stoick had even locked the front door. After loading Hiccup's bag into the back seat he climbed into the driver's seat and off they went. Fortunately it was only a five minute drive to the Frost house. Once they got there Stoick hadn't even put the car in park before Hiccup was out the door and ringing the doorbell.

Stoick was walking up the walkway when the door opened to show a very excited Jack. Hardly a word was exchanged before they both bolted inside and into Jack's room, most likely for video games. When Stoick finally reached the front door he was greeted by Jack's father, perhaps the only man in town of similar stature to himself.

"Ah, hello Stoick. How are you?" the man asked in his thick Russian accent. He would have questioned why Jack didn't have the same accent if he hadn't known Jack was adopted.

"Good, how're you North?"

"Good, thank you! Would you like coffee?"

"No, thanks, I have to run. Oh, and could you please remind him he is supposed to be asleep by 10:30 and no sweets after 9?"

"I will," North smiled as he took Hiccup's bag from Stoick. With that North closed the door and took Hiccup's bag upstairs to him.

Hiccup was in awe as soon as he entered Jack's room. He knew that was where Jack kept his video games and had a TV to play them on, but he had gotten his dad to bring up a coffee table from the basement and that table was filled with more types of junk food than Hiccup even knew existed.

"Pretty amazing huh?" Jack asked, not really needing a verbal answer as Hiccup's gaping mouth was enough. "Tonight is going to be so awesome! What do you want to play first?" Jack asked as he walked over to his video game collection. They spent a moment searching through the boxes before North walked in with Hiccup's bag.

"Ah boys, before you get started, I just want to say something."

"What is it dad?" Jack asked while still sorting through the boxes. Hiccup had gotten up to taken his bag from North.

"Stock just wanted me to remind Hiccup that he is not supposed to have junk food after 9 and should be asleep by 10:30." As the boys let out a collective groan, North continued. "And I wanted to tell you that as long as you keep the volume down I will have no reason to return to this room until tomorrow morning. Goodnight boys." With a quick wink and a smile, North walked out and shut the door behind him.

"Jack, your dad is so awesome," Hiccup said as he put his bag down and got out his sleeping bag.

"Yeah, he is. Now let's start with this one," Jack said holding up Mario Kart.

The next time either of them checked the time, a little over four hours had past. They had gone through Mario Kart (Hiccup was definitely the champion), FIFA (also Hiccup), Need for Speed (Hiccup let Jack win), NHL (Jack legitimately won that one), and three quarters of the snacks before they realized it was approaching midnight.

"Hey, Hic, we you know what we should play?"

"What?"

"Slenderman."

"I've never played," Hiccup said. He had heard of it, but he had never played.

"Come on!" Jack said a little too excitedly as he dragged Hiccup over to his computer. He opened the game and they started to play. They didn't play for long however; when they saw Slenderman for the first time Hiccup got startled and screamed, and that was followed by a pounding on the wall from North's room. Deciding not to risk any more noise to warrant North coming into the room, they shut down the game immediately and decided to go to bed.

As Hiccup was getting into his sleeping bag, he noticed Jack opening the blinds. Confused, Hiccup voiced his curiosity.

"Uh, Jack? Don't most people close the curtains when they go to sleep?"

"Maybe, but I leave mine open so that MiM can watch over me."

This only served to confuse Hiccup further. "MiM?"

"Yeah, the Man in the Moon. You've never heard about him?" Jack asked.

"Nope. Never. Who is he?" Hiccup asked as he sat up.

Sitting on his bed, Jack wove an intricate tale of the Man in the Moon, how he watched over the earth, and the guardians he created to help watch over the children of the world. Hiccup listened, soaking in every detail of the story. When he was done, Hiccup was amazed, but he was also very tired.

"Wow, I'm tired," Hiccup yawned, lying down in his sleeping bag once more, Toothless under one arm.

"Weak!" Jack teased even though he himself was exhausted as well. "Night Hic," he said as he laid down in his bed.

"Night," Hiccup said weakly as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hiccup slept for approximately an hour before he had his first nightmare. When he awoke afterwards, slightly panting and slightly warm, his thoughts went momentarily to Pitch from Jack's story but he immediately brushed the thought away. Instead he focused on how the streetlight projected odd looking shadows against the wall and how they danced with the wind as it blew through the tree just outside the window. Moments later, Hiccup was asleep once more.

Unfortunately, almost as soon as Hiccup closed his eyes, the next nightmare started. This time it was worse though, and when Hiccup woke once more he was fully gasping for breath. Hiccup attributed it to the junk food. As great as it was to eat it so late, Hiccup knew his father had left that warning for a reason and now he regretted not listening.

"Hiccup, you OK?" Jack asked, his voice groggy and barely audible.

"Sorry, yeah," Hiccup whispered back.

"Are you sure? Because you're breathing pretty heavy," Jack commented, voice gaining a little volume.

"Just a bad dream," Hiccup commented. "I'll be fine."

"Alright, if you're sure."

With that, Hiccup closed his eyes once more. Jack, however, stayed awake for a few moments. Sure enough, after only a couple of minutes, Jack could tell Hiccup was in the middle of another nightmare. His eyes were clenched, his hands were in fists, and he was tossing and turning. Jack decided to put an early end to the nightmare and woke his friend up.

"Hic, wake up!" Jack whispered as he shook his friend. Hiccup immediately bolted into an upright position, narrowly missing bumping heads with Jack. Hiccup didn't notice though, he was too busy gasping for air once more. "Oh gods, Hic, are you OK? You're crying."

Sure enough, when Hiccup reached up to his cheek there were trails of water running down his cheeks. He legitimately didn't know how to respond. He just wished the nightmares would stop.

"Hic, do you need to go home?" Jack asked with legitimate concern.

"No!" Hiccup said at a volume that was a little too loud for the situation. He immediately muttered a small apology when Jack shushed him. "I'll be fine."

"If you're sure," Jack replied. "But at least come sleep on the bed. Maybe it'll help."

"I don't know Jack…" Hiccup started before Jack interrupted.

"Come on Hic, you have to do something. This is your third nightmare in an hour. If not for yourself then do it for me so that I don't have to move as much to wake you up if it happens again."

"Alright," Hiccup replied as he got out of the sleeping bag and climbed into the bed with Jack. Fortunately Jack had a queen bed so they weren't cramped for space, and it wasn't awkward when Hiccup brought Toothless with him. "And Jack?" Hiccup asked when they were both lying down and facing each other.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Jack smiled and Hiccup drifted off to sleep. Jack stayed up for a few more minutes, and after realizing Hiccup wasn't in the middle of another nightmare allowed slumber to come to him as well. For the rest of that night Hiccup didn't have a single nightmare.


	4. Meet the Parents

**December 19 2013**

**Prompt: Meet the Parents**

**Modern AU**

* * *

Hiccup walked slowly down the stairs on his way to dinner. He was nervous for the conversation he knew he was going to have to have with his father. He had been dating Jack for three months, and both he and Jack agreed it was time that their parents met their boyfriends. That didn't make it any easier though.

Walking into the kitchen, Hiccup's heart was pounding in his ears and his palms were sweaty. He had no idea how to move forward with this, so he decided on the direct approach. He started when they were both sitting down and eating.

"Hey, dad?"

"Yes?"

"Um, well, the thing is," Hiccup started nervously. But he couldn't just back out now; he would have to do this eventually and probably better sooner rather than later. "I've been kind of dating someone for a few months now and I was thinking you should meet them."

Stoick suddenly donned a smile that looked like it was going to split his face in half. This did nothing to help Hiccup who feared what would come next.

"That's my boy!" Stoick bellowed so loud it made Hiccup flinch. "What's the lucky girl's name?"

"Uh, Jack."

"Jaclyn!" Stoick said a little too quickly. "That's a lovely name! How'd you meet?"

"We met at school, but dad…" Hiccup said, nervously playing with the food on his plate and a little annoyed his father wasn't listening again.

"Great! Why don't we have her over for dinner tomorrow night? I can't wait to meet the girl who…"

"DAD!" Hiccup yelled, finally getting his father to quiet down and stop interrupting. Stoick donned a confused look momentarily and Hiccup took that as his chance. "HIS name is JACK," Hiccup said calmly, making sure to add emphasis so that there would be no room for confusion.

It was several nerve-wracking moments before Stoick even made another sound. Hiccup supposed he was running that last sentence through his head a few times trying to process it. Hiccup was almost relieved when Stoick spoke again.

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Does he treat you well?"

"Yes dad."

"Well then, I'd like to meet him. And his parents. Dinner tomorrow still stands if they're available," Stoick said before going back to his food. Hiccup breathed an internal sigh of relief. Dinner was silent after that, but Hiccup didn't mind at all.

Hiccup excused himself quickly after he was done eating to call Jack. After he had closed the door to his room he dialled Jack's number on his cell. It only took one ring before there was an answer.

"Well? How'd it go? Is everything ok?" Jack's voice came from the other end, bombarding him with questions. After he was finally done, Hiccup chuckled and answered.

"I think it went fine. My dad wants to meet you and your dad over dinner tomorrow. Is that ok?"

"It should be fine," Jack said. "I'm actually about to have dinner now, so I'll talk to them and text you later. Love you Hic."

Hiccup could hear the smile Jack was wearing right now. "Love you too." And with that they both hung up.

* * *

Jack fully intended to talk to his adoptive father at dinner, but he didn't realize that he had invited the neighbours over. Not wanting to bring the topic up with so many people around, he waited until they were alone doing dishes afterwards to say anything.

"Hey North?" Jack asked as he was putting the plates back into the cupboard.

"What is it my boy?" North asked in his thick accent.

"Well, do we have any plans for dinner tomorrow?"

After a moment of thinking, North responded with, "Not that I can think of. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, the truth is, I've been seeing someone for a few months now and their dad wants to meet us over dinner at their place tomorrow."

"Jack my boy! Good for you! Of course! What's the girl's name?"

"Um, his name is Hiccup."

"Well I can't wait to meet the boy that stole your heart! Is there anything I can bring?"

"I'll ask," Jack responded. He couldn't believe how easily that had gone. North hadn't event batted an eyelash. Not that he was complaining of course. Now all he had to do was message Hiccup to confirm tomorrow.

* * *

The next day flew past and Hiccup found himself pacing for the few minutes before Jack was supposed to arrive with his father. Stoick was in the kitchen cooking when there was a knock at the door, and Hiccup became so nervous at the sound he swore his heart was going to leap out of his throat. Knowing there was no point in delaying, he opened the door.

"Hey gorgeous," Jack said with his signature smile when the door opened. At least that calmed Hiccup down a little. Hiccup gave him a hug, but then looked around questioningly.

"Uh, didn't you forget someone?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh no, North is coming. He's just getting something from the car."

As if on cue, North walked up to the door holding a Tupperware container.

"Ah! You must be Hiccup!" North said. Hiccup had to take a moment to register the accent and remember that Jack was adopted. "It's a pleasure to meet you! Congrats on being able to steal Jack's heart, eh?"

"Thank you sir," Hiccup said, not really knowing how else to respond.

"Bah," North scoffed, "no need for the sir and the formalities! Call me North. Oh, and I brought something for desert. I hope your father doesn't mind. Now, would you mind directing me to the restroom? The car ride was longer than anticipated."

Hiccup pointed to the restroom door as he took the container from the man. After the bathroom door was firmly shut, he turned back to Jack who had a mildly surprised look on his face.

"Wow, most people are shocked when they see how large North is. I'm surprised you managed to keep a straight face."

"Yeah, well, come into the kitchen and meet my dad. Then you'll see," Hiccup cracked.

When they walked into the kitchen, Stoick had his back turned to them. Hiccup put the container down on the table and Jack mouthed a quick, _'Now I get it.'_

"Uh, dad? This is Jack," Hiccup said, nervousness returning once more.

Wordlessly, Stoick put down the spoon he was holding, turned around, and walked right up to Jack. Jack would've been lying if he had said he wasn't a little intimidated, and he took the initiative to start the conversation.

"H-hello sir. It's nice to m-meet you," Jack said, extending his hand.

If Hiccup wasn't feeling so bad for Jack for being in this situation he may have chuckled there. He had never heard Jack stutter before; he was always so calm and confident.

Stoick took Jack's hand and shook it rather hard, making Jack wince a little. "So, you're Jack. Tell me, why do you want to date my son?" he asked, eyes narrowing a little.

Jack gulped, but before he could start to answer there was a booming voice coming from behind them that made Hiccup and Jack jump a little.

"Stoick!?" North said, eyes wide and with a massive smile on his face.

Stoick released Jack and turned around, face instantly brightening with a happy, "North? Wait are you Jack's father? I can't believe it!"

The two men gave each other a hug while Jack and Hiccup just stared at each other with confused expressions. It was Stoick that noticed this first and took the liberty of explaining.

"Hiccup, North and I were good friends in high school!" Turning back to North, he asked, "When did you move back to Berk?"

"About six months ago! I didn't realize you were still here!"

"Oh come on, you of all people should have known I could never leave this town!" Just then, Stoick noticed the container on the table. "Wait a second, is that what I think it is?" Stoick asked, smile growing even bigger (even though Hiccup didn't know HOW that was possible).

"My famous shortbread cookies I used to bake?" North asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes!" The two men shared a laugh before Stoick continued. "I'd better get back to dinner. Don't want it to burn."

"I'll help," North offered. "Besides, we all know I cook circles around you."

"Those were my high school days, North. Just you wait and see. You'll be eating more than just your words." Turning to Jack and Hiccup momentarily, Stoick added, "Why don't you two go watch television in the living room? We'll call you when dinner is done."

Neither of the boys bothered to try responding. The two older men were already off and joking about the past. Silently, they walked into the living room where Jack broke the silence.

"Um, well, that was unexpected."

"Are you complaining? I mean I thought you were going to get a full interrogation."

"I'm not complaining. But that was quite fortuitous. I don't think that possibly could have gone any easier."

"What were the odds?"

Dinner that night passed and not a single mention of Jack and Hiccup's relationship came up. Stoick and North were too busy reminiscing about their high school days and making more plans to try and catch up with each other. If it hadn't been for the introductions at the very beginning no one would have even known this was a meet the parents dinner, and neither Hiccup nor Jack found any reason to complain.


	5. General AU (Hogwarts)

**December 20 2013**

**Prompt: General AU**

**Hogwarts AU**

* * *

"Jack? Jack, wake up!" Eugene called, shaking the boy from his slumber.

"Wha-?" Jack asked, groggy from being so rudely awakened from his nap by his fellow Slytherin.

"You're going to be late for your Defense Against the Dark Arts class if you don't get going you know," Eugene said with a smile, sitting himself down on the armchair next to the couch Jack was sleeping on. "Wouldn't want to be late to your first class of the year."

Looking at his watch, Jack realized Eugene was right. And while normally Jack wouldn't care if he was late to class, the new DADA professor had seemed rather intimidating at the welcome feast and that course was where he was generally doing the worst.

He got up, grabbed his books, and just before heading out of the common room, a question hit him.

"Eugene, how do you know that I have Defense Against the Dark Arts now? You aren't even in my year."

"Duh, I'm dating Rapunzel, remember? I know her schedule and she said you have that class with her."

"Oh, well then. Thanks man. Later," Jack called over his shoulder as he left the common room. He was puzzled for just a moment when he pondered why Rapunzel would tell Eugene they were in the same class. He supposed Eugene must've brought him up since they were kind of close after that incident last year with Mrs. Norris, and Rapunzel probably remembered him. They had chit chatted a little last year and after all, he was the only student around with snow white hair.

Glancing at his watch again, he realized he was actually further behind than he thought, and he took off in a jog. He made it to the Grand Staircase in decent time, but then realized that he needed to go up several floors. Jack started taking the steps two at a time, passing a couple students, and nearly killed himself. One of the staircases started moving when he was part way up, and he only managed to stop himself on the last step, narrowly avoiding plunging several dozen feet.

"Shoot," Jack mumbled to himself after he had regained his footing. Glancing at his watch yet again, he realized he really didn't have the time for this. He started to take the long way around, heading up the next staircase and deciding he would go down on the other side, but every time he got close to the third floor, the stairs changed on him.

"You have GOT to be KIDDING me!" Jack screamed, turning around to head back up after yet another staircase had changed on him. Unfortunately, this time he turned around a little too quickly and smacked straight into another student heading down the steps. Jack fell backwards down the last two steps and dropped all of his books in the process.

"Sorry," Jack said instinctively without looking up, grabbing his books and muttering, "Stupid stairs not letting me get to the third floor on time."

"No, I'm sorry, it's my fault," a voice said, accompanied by some shuffling Jack assumed was the student picking up their books. "But if you want, I know another way onto the third floor. And I'm headed that way."

Jack had finally looked up after collecting his books and, when he caught a glimpse of the student he had just run into, his brain stopped functioning. Forest green eyes slightly hidden under auburn hair, just above a sea of freckles that covered the boy's face. And the way his eyes contrasted with the red and gold in his Gryffindor robe vaguely reminded Jack of Christmas. Basically, he was the definition of cute to Jack. Jack didn't realize just how long he had been staring until the student he was observing started talking again.

"I guess not then? Well, see you…"

"Wait!" Jack interrupted, "I actually could use the help, if you don't mind." Forget getting to class on time, he wanted to find a way to spend more time with this cute mystery boy.

"Alright then. This way," the boy said as he turned around, back up the steps.

Jack had to jog up the steps to catch up to the boy, but when he had, he immediately struck up a conversation.

"So, uh, I'm Jack. I didn't c-catch your name," Jack said before thinking, _'Seriously Jack? Stuttering?'_

"Just call me Hiccup," the Gryffindor said.

"Really? Hiccup?" Jack asked before mentally face palming himself. Why would he say something like that? Fortunately, Hiccup seemed unfazed.

"Yeah. I was born with a case of the hiccups so that was kind of my nickname since birth. To be honest it's all I've ever gone by so I don't really know my real name."

"Wait, even your parents call you Hiccup?"

"Well, my dad does. My mom, well," Hiccup started before slowly drifting off.

Jack felt sorry for the boy and tried to console him with, "I'm sorry. I know how it feels. I lost both my parents when I was young."

"I'm so sorry," Hiccup said with downcast eyes. Jack looked over and decided he needed to change the direction of this depressing first conversation ASAP.

"I'd rather not talk about that. But tell me, how is it I've never seen you around before?"

"It might be because I'm a first year?" Hiccup provided.

"But then how come I didn't see you at the sorting ceremony?"

"Well, I'm kind of easy to miss," Hiccup said as he pulled Jack through a doorway and out of the Grand Staircase, Jack guessed at the sixth floor.

"I find it hard to believe that I could miss someone as cute as you." Jack knew he was running a bit of a risk saying something like this so soon, but he wasn't exactly one to play things safe.

Hiccup blushed a little but hid it by turning his face to the left (conveniently the direction they had to go). Hiccup was silent for a moment but piped up when he had a response.

"Well then, maybe you don't remember me because you were asleep when I was being sorted."

Jack thought back and did recall dozing off for a few minutes before Eugene had woken him up. But wait a second, "How did you know that I was asleep? There were hundreds of people in that room and we aren't even in the same house."

"How could I not notice you? I mean have you seen your hair?"

Jack's free hand immediately flew up to his hair. He quite liked his hair the way it was, and he liked that it made him different. Before he felt the need to defend himself, however, Hiccup continued.

"I noticed it on the way in and I really liked it, and so it kind of kept my attention."

"So you really like my hair?" Jack asked after a moment. He didn't need a response; Hiccup's second blush was enough of an answer.

A moment later, Hiccup came to an abrupt stop in front of a coat of armour. Jack gave him a puzzled look, but Hiccup simply pushed on a small part of the armour. At first nothing happened, but then, slowly at first, the statue started to shift to the left. After about ten seconds, there was a doorway behind where the statue had been and a set of stairs going down right behind it. When Jack didn't move, Hiccup took the liberty of going first.

Jack took a moment to get over the shell shock of the whole situation, but when he did he followed Hiccup into the dimly lit staircase. As he entered, he noticed the statue started to close the entrance behind him, so he hurried along to catch up to Hiccup. He was still amazed that Hiccup even knew about this passage.

"Hey, Hiccup, how on Earth did you know about this passage?"

"I may have done a little research on Hogwarts before coming," Hiccup said with a smile. They climbed in silence, Jack wondering if he was making any progress with Hiccup, until they came out from behind a portrait on the third floor. Jack was amazed that Hiccup pulled this off and definitely had to get his hands on whatever source Hiccup had used to find these secret passages.

"Hey, thanks for showing me this passage."

"No problem, now come on, class is in here and we only have 30 seconds," Hiccup said as he glanced at his watch.

Jack paused for a moment, confused. Hiccup was pointing to his classroom, but they were in separate years.

"Hiccup, that's where my second year Defence Against the Dark Arts class is. Why are you going in there?"

"Well, I'm kind of a year ahead in some of the courses," Hiccup said as he stood in the doorway.

"Smart and cute, wow." As Hiccup blushed once more at the compliment, another question popped into Jack's head. "But how did you know I was in this class in the first place?"

"Well, I may have asked around about you and found out your schedule," Hiccup smiled as he finally stepped into the classroom.

_'Oh yeah, he wants me,'_ Jack thought to himself with a smile as he followed Hiccup in. Defense Against the Dark Arts class just got a whole lot more interesting.


	6. Mistletoe

**December 21 2013**

**Prompt: Mistletoe/Christmas**

* * *

It was overcast in the village of Berk as Hiccup walked through the town with his rowboat paddles. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he was hit and sent sprawling off to the right, dropping his paddles in the process.

"Happy Holidays Hiccup!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Yeah, what'd you do that for?" Hiccup asked, rubbing his cheek, a bruise forming under his eye.

"You walked under the missing toe," Astrid said a little too cheerily.

"The what?" Hiccup asked, confused. Had he heard her right?

"The missing toe," Astrid confirmed in her still cheery voice, glancing up to the roof Hiccup had just been walking under. Following her gaze, he did indeed see an amputated toe hanging from the ceiling by a string.

Just then, Snotlout and the twins came up behind him, each sporting a bruise of their own.

"Missing toe, it's a genius new holiday tradition Astrid just made up," Snotlout supplied, voice laced with sarcasm.

"The rules are simple," Astrid said.

"Step under the missing toe," Ruffnut started.

"And you get punched in the face," Tuffnut finished.

"It's tradition," Astrid insisted with a smile.

"Hm, not a, not a classic tradition," Hiccup said, mildly annoyed, as he started to gather up his paddles.

"It's better than yaknog," Snotlout whispered to Ruffnut.

"You want to try it? Here comes Jack," Astrid said, oblivious to Snotlout's comment and getting excited once more.

"What? No! I'm not doing that to my boyfriend," Hiccup said defensively.

"Your loss," Astrid said as she ducked around the corner again. Just then, Jack, who had been walking aimlessly while looking for Hiccup, noticed him and started to walk over in his direction.

"Hey Hic! I'm bac-" Jack started, but he didn't finish. Hiccup had dropped his paddles and flung himself at Jack before he had the chance to walk under the missing toe. Not expecting Hiccup to come flying at him so quickly, Jack fell backwards with Hiccup on top of him. "Wow, didn't know you were that excited to see me," Jack laughed, giving Hiccup a quick kiss before they started to get up.

"Of course I missed you!" Hiccup said, helping Jack get up. "But that's not entirely while I tackled you. You have to watch out for Astrid's missing toe," Hiccup stated as he pointed up at the missing toe still dangling above the walkway.

"Missing toe?" Jack asked, confused. Hiccup didn't bother to answer as his attention was suddenly shifted to Astrid's disappointment.

"Aw man, Hiccup! Way to spoil the fun!" Astrid complained, coming out from her hiding spot around the corner.

"Hey, I'm not going to let you give my boyfriend a matching bruise like the rest of us," Hiccup said, motioning to himself, Snotlout, and the twins.

"Hey, I can't help it if you all walked under the missing toe."

"Yeah, well, if you end up punching Jack I will not hold him responsible for freezing your feet to the ground where you stand," Hiccup said while Jack just chuckled. With Astrid's unimpressed look, Hiccup focused his attention back to Jack. "Come on Jack, let's get out of here."

As they walked away, Jack realized something he probably should have noticed earlier.

"Hey, Hic, where are all the dragons?" He asked as he looked around once more.

"Oh, well, I don't know," Hiccup sighed with downcast eyes. "They just all sort of took off at once and no one knows why."

"But what about Toothless? He must still be here," Jack provided, hoping to cheer Hiccup up even if just a little.

"No, I gave him an automatic tail for Snoggletog. He seemed to like it, but then he just flew off."

Jack put his arm around Hiccup; he hated seeing him so down. Time for Plan B.

"So, what were you doing before I got here?"

"Oh! That's right! I was going to look for my helmet!" Hiccup said, remembering his goal before Jack had arrived. He instantly turned 180 degrees and headed back towards the docks.

"With paddles?" Jack asked when he caught back up.

"Yeah, it fell in the ocean when I was out riding. I was going out in a rowboat."

"But wouldn't it have sunk by now?"

"Well, I can't be sure unless I look."

Jack knew how much that helmet meant to Hiccup, having heard the story when they had first met and he asked about it. He should know that Hiccup would never give up on finding it, so he figured he might as well help.

"Well maybe I can help speed up that process," Jack said as he stepped behind Hiccup.

Hiccup was about to ask what Jack was doing, but he didn't have the time. Before he could even blink, Jack's staff had been thrust into his hands and he felt cool arms under his own. Not a second later he heard a, "Hold on!" and suddenly he no longer felt solid earth under his feet.

Now normally Hiccup had no problem with flying; after all, he was on Toothless almost as often as he wasn't. However, with Toothless he had a certain amount of control. With Jack, well, he was basically just dangling there. But, after a moment or so of panicked screaming, Hiccup got used to it and let Jack carry him out over the ocean.

After twenty minutes of searching the area where it had dropped and the nearby coast, they gave up the search for the helmet. Hiccup didn't have time to be depressed, however, as immediately after he and Jack landed in the village, they were surrounded by a mob of people.

"You need to do something!"

"This is ridiculous!"

"You need to talk to her!"

"It's still sore!"

That last one made Hiccup notice that everyone crowding around had a bruise on their face.

"Astriiiid," Hiccup mumbled to himself as the complaints continued. Raising his voice, he announced, "Alright, alright, I'll talk to her!" That seemed to pacify the crowd, and he headed off to find Astrid.

* * *

It took him a while, but Hiccup finally found Astrid and convinced her to take down the missing toe. She wasn't very eager to at first, but the angry mob helped serve Hiccup's point.

"You know," Jack said to Hiccup as they watched Astrid take the toe down, "if you want a holiday tradition I may have an idea."

"Oh? What's that?" Hiccup asked, glancing over at Jack. Jack, however, just donned his trademark mischievous smile, shoved his staff into Hiccup's hands once more, grabbed Hiccup, and took off. At least this time Hiccup was a little more prepared for what was to come.

It only took a few minutes of flying, but soon enough they were high up in the mountains of Berk. Hiccup took a moment to get used to the suddenly thinner air, but then he took a look around. This was higher than he had been in a while so he took a moment to take in the view, side by side with Jack.

"Alright, now what was your grand idea?" Hiccup asked.

"Alright, so, I've seen this done in other parts of the world but I've never seen it done here," Jack started as he lifted off from the ground, this time without Hiccup. He flew up to the top of a nearby tree where Hiccup could see some type of plant growing. He watched as Jack grabbed a little bit and brought it back down, standing right next to him. "This is called mistletoe. When people stand under it, they're supposed to kiss."

"Well, at least it's better than getting punched," Hiccup cracked. When Jack just kept smiling at him, though, Hiccup became confused. Looking in Jack's eyes, he saw Jack's pupils motioning upwards. Glancing up, he couldn't help but smile; Jack was holding the mistletoe right above them.

Hiccup laughed before he planted a quick kiss on Jack, then said, "Alright, let's get back to the village with this."

"Why do we have to go back so soon?" Jack complained with another smile.

"Do you really want to deal with another Astrid-induced crowd?" That wiped the smile from Jack's face instantly.

"Let's go," Jack said as he picked up Hiccup once more and flew back to Berk with him.

* * *

**For those of you who don't know, this goes off of a deleted scene from Gift of the Night Fury called Missing Toe.**

**And so ends HiJack Week. For those of you following this story however, never fear! This "story" (or whatever you want to call it) shall be my destination for all future HiJack Week one shots! So, I shall see you all again in about 6 months. Until then, thanks for following and adieu!**


End file.
